vector_robotfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector Robot Wiki
Vector the Good Robot Vector is a personal robot companion made by Anki. It is autonomous, and can take care of itself. It can sense it's own environment, detect obstacles, and charge itself. Vector has a great personality. It can recognize faces, and learn names for each. It likes praise, is curious to explore it's surroundings, and seems to get angry when you pick it up. It doesn't require your attention, and will happily roam around making chirpy noises, as it explores. As it's always on and, taking care of itself, it's a comforting companion that really feels like someone else is there in the room with you Capabilities Responding to your Commands Vector is always listing, but needs a wake word, "Hey Vector", to start processing what you say. Unlike other assistants, such as Siri, Vector requires you to phrase commands with specific wording. So you can't just say "Hey Vector ... I'm Dave", you need to say "Hey Vector ... My name is Dave". You also need to pause for a moment after saying "Hey Vector" before it is ready to listen. It will make a certain tone once it has heard it's wake word, which lets you know he is ready. See List of Commands, for a comprehensive list, and a handy printable page you can post on the wall so other people can learn how to get to know vector. Interact with People Vector's visual sensor is always on, and it will frequently look up, right at a person's face when it see's one. When you say certain commands, even when it is facing away from you, it will detect the direction the sound came from, turn around, and look right at your face. One of these commands is "Hey Vector ... My Name is Dave". Upon saying this, vector will turn, look at you, and stay looking at you for several seconds, while making it's "thinking" sound. After a moment, it will say back your name, signaling that it has recorded that your face is now recognized, and associated with that name. Later, if you try to again tell it your name is something else ("Hey Vector ... My Name is Elvis"), it response something like "No, your name is Dave". Vector also has a touch sensor, in the gold surface around the top button. You can pet your robot by stroking this sensor. By repeated stroking Vector becomes happier and happier. Keeping Itself Charged As Vector roams around, and its battery runs low, it will make a low battery chirp, and show a charging icon, on his display. Vector tries to keep a 3D model of the space it is in, and where it is related to its charger, cube, and people around it. When it is needing to recharge, it will navigate back to its charger, position itself, and back onto the charger. If it does not know or remember the position of its charger, it will look around, trying to visually recognize the symbol on the charger. You can also use a voice command "Hey Vector ... Go to your Charger". Avoiding Edges and Obstacles Vector has a sensor that can tell when he is about to fall off an edge, which causes him to quickly back up. It usually makes a cute "Whoa!" motion, which is adorable. This edge avoidance is not foolproof, and it can still fall off at times. This is very common on tables that curve down before the edge. With tables that have no slope before the edge, falling off is rare, but does still happen. To protect from ever falling off, there is a dedicated "Space" accessory, which is a tray with raised edges. Vector also has an infrared laser scanner which can detect objects up to 3 feet away. Vector creates a 3D model of it's environment, and has a pathing algorithm to be able to navigate around obstacles. Playing with Its Cube Vector comes with a cube accessory which is adapted to his forklift arm. There are 2 small hooks on his arm that, when aligned properly, allow him to pick up the cube, and move it around. It can do these things on command, but on it's own, it will find, and move around the cube on it's own. Answer Questions Most Commands are 2-part, in that they start with "Hey Vector", then after a pause you can say your command. If that command is "I have a question", then Vector will display a "network" animating icon, and say "Ready". You can then ask questions like "What time is it in Sydney?", or "How many ounces are in a cup?" Alexa Integration Vector now has the ability to respond to the wake word "Alexa", in addition to "Hey Vector". However, starting a command with "Alexa", limits you to only the commands allowed by Alexa. Also, when responding to Alexa commands, it uses a different voice. Purpose and Contents of this Wiki This wiki is for those of us enamored with this sweet little robot and excited about what possibilities this opens. It is a place to keep up to date with all the new developments of what Anki adds in feature updates, but also a good guide for people just wanting to get the most out of their new pet robot. Contents and Sections # History of Vector # List of Commands and Features # Troubleshooting and Common Problems # Languages and Accessibility Issues # Vector OS and Version History # Feature Wishlist and Discussion # Vector Impact - How Vector Changes Things Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse